Dreghood tribe
Broken draenei Fiends (slavers) Naga (slavers) | capital = Ruins of Sha'naar | capitals = Temple of Telhamat, The Steamvault, Darkcrest Shore/Enclave | leader = Arzeth the Merciless (slaver) | leaders = Rajah Haghazed (slaver); Naladu the Keeper of Earth (traitor); Akoru the Firecaller, Morod the Windstirrer, Aylaan the Waterwaker (imprisioned elders) | faction = Neutral | character = | theater = Hellfire peninsula, Zangarmarsh | affiliation = Illidan's forces (unwillingly); Alliance | status = Enslaved by Illidan }} The Dreghood tribe is a tribe of Broken draenei who can be found in Hellfire Peninsula and Zangarmarsh,Dreghood DrudgeDreghood Slave most of the tribe has been forced into slavery by Illidan's forces. Their capital was Sha'naar in the western part of the Hellfire Peninsula, which now lies in ruins. History They were led by four elders (Naladu the Keeper of Earth, Akoru the Firecaller, Morod the Windstirrer, Aylaan the Waterwaker) until Naladu betrayed the tribe for promises of power, and helped the Illidari to enslave his brothers. The other three elders were chained downAkoru the Firecaller: "These chains that bind me prevent me from bringing the spirit of fire to my people, . Souls without fire are souls that cannot rebel against their masters." without the knowledge that Naladu was the one who betrayed them, then Naladu went to a hut upstairs in the southern part of Sha'naar. Akoru, Morod and Aylaan slowly realized that the three of them were alive but weren't able to find Naladu's whereabouts. The part of the tribe in the Ruins of Sha'naar are used as labor force to look for a powerful crystal,Naladu: "The Illidari demons keep me here because of my knowledge of ancient draenei crystals and relics. They've enslaved many of my people and use us to look for a powerful crystal... one that in all likelihood is not even here." but with the elders imprisoned the entire tribe is unable to use the elemental spirits. Thus they are unable to rebel against their masters. They are enslaved by Arzeth the Merciless, a fiend empowered by Illidan Stormrage, and his Illidari Taskmasters; Arzeth wanders nearby the , which is the key to release the elders. Some of the Dreghoods were sent to Zangarmarsh to do manual labor for Illidan's Naga. Some of them were sent to Darkcrest Shore and Darkcrest Enclave while others deep down in Coilfang Reservoir. The Umbrafen tribe, allied with the naga, is especially cruel to escaped slaves. A few have managed to escape to the Temple of Telhamathttp://www.wowhead.com/?npc=16836 and at least one has managed to escape to Cenarion Post. The Dreghoods in the Temple of Telham are now lead by the Omenai, they are sending heroes against the Illidari Taskmasters. Some of the free Dreghood are trying to relearn the old ways of the Light from the uncorrupted draenei. Should the elders be released and Arzeth the Merciless defeated the tribe would be free, however, there aren't many that care about the fate of the broken in Outland, and even some think of them as evil. Society They used to follow the path of shamanism (they could manipulate the elemental spirits of fire, water,Aylaan the Waterwaker: "The spirit of water has left us. Our tribe is doomed." wind,Morod the Windstirrer: "The winds do not speak to our tribe anymore, . My people are lost without elders to bring the spirits to them." and earth). Also they were known as good leatherworkers, as leather clothes bearing their tribe's name can be found throughout the area.http://www.wowhead.com/?search=dreghood#items Members Types *Dreghood Brute *Dreghood Drudge *Dreghood Geomancer *Dreghood Slave See also *Draenei factions and organizations Reference list Category:Broken tribes Category:Hellfire Peninsula